


SnK Week 2k17

by TrashLord_007



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOTWeek, Adding tags as it goes, Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, New pairing each chapter, None of the chapters are connected, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, SNK Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Each chapter explores the prompts provided by the hosts of AoT Week 2k17!Each chapter also has a new pairing and none of the chapters are connected/follow the same storyline.





	1. Introduction

    Shingeki no Kyojin Week 2k17!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the hosts of AoT Week 2k17! 

    As it is an AoT Week and not specific to any character or pairing, I've chosen ships I like and randomly assigned them to a prompt. All ships will be included in the chapter titles.

    It's a week to celebrate season two and the announcement of season three. As such, characters that died before this season are not included and future deaths have been ignored (let's keep pretending everything will be okay!).

    The event is running from July 16th through to the 22nd of 2017. 

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome. 

    For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can! 

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #AOTWEEK (no spaces) on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions. 

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creators can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate the many wonderful characters in the SNK universe!

_Day One;;_ **Survive**  
    _Day Two;;_ **Devotion**  
    _Day Three;;_ **Moments**  
    _Day Four;;_ **Revenge**  
    _Day Five;;_ **Allies**  
    _Day Six;;_ **Growth**  
    _Day Seven;;_ **Free Day!**

    #AOTWeek2k17!

    Note;; I unfortunately had to cut back on the amount of content I was writing for this fandom week in favour of some other fandom weeks and general time restraints. Sorry!


	2. Day One;; Survive || Erwin x Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One;; Survive.   
> Erwin x Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the week of with some (light) Eruri!  
> SFW Fluff.

    Erwin chuckled as he watched titans congregate on the ground below. They clawed at the tree’s trunk in a desperate attempt to reach the two males resting in the branches above. It wasn't a humorous situation by any means, but it could’ve been worse. They could've died numerous times, like when they were chased away from the main group by a variant or when his horse collapsed from exhaustion. Things seemed bleak when Levi’s blades broke mid-killing blow, the pieces jutting out of the titan’s nape. Yet somehow amidst all this craziness, they continued to survive.

    Levi, on the other hand, wasn't amused. He didn't see anything positive about their situation. He had used all his spare blades throughout the mission and his gas supply was running low. They didn't have any food rations. Not a single Scout was in sight - there weren't any signs of human life at all. What they had were titans surrounding them, with more flooding in with every flare they shot off. No matter how many they sent, however, all they received in response was silence.

    Levi rubbed his temples as he peered over at his superior. “You know I hate it when you laugh like that.”

    “Like what?”

    “Like a madman.”

    Erwin smiled. “I only laugh like that when I'm around you.”

    “Was that meant to be a compliment or should I be worried?”

    “It's just…” Erwin sighed, lifting his gaze to meet the captain’s, “I feel comfortable around you, Levi.”

    Levi fell silent, unsure of what to say next. He admired his commander and, without a doubt, felt at ease around him as well. Erwin had always made him feel welcome. He ignored his tainted background and helped him move forward in his life. He encouraged him to become a better person and Levi could feel his influence every day. He felt compassion toward all the brats that Erwin somehow convinced to join the Scouting Legion and worried about their safety during missions. He was proud of their progress and determination. While he hated to admit it, Erwin had reshaped his outlook on their dismal lives. More importantly, he had given him something to live for.

    “I feel comfortable around you too, Erwin,” Levi said with as much nonchalance as he could muster. The words didn't roll off his tongue quite as well as an insult or snarky remark would have, but they felt _right_.

    “I'm glad.” Erwin looked off into the distance. The sun was low on the horizon and casted long shadows through the forest. Night was approaching fast and there was still no sign of rescue. “Looks like we're spending the night here.”

    “Looks like it.”

    “Get some sleep. I'll keep first watch.”

    Levi laughed, the sound dry and tired, “You know I don't sleep, right?”

    “You should still try to rest,” Erwin frowned, tilting his head to stare at the raven-haired male once more. 

    “When I'm feeling tired, I'll wake you up and you can relieve me.”

    “I'll be happy to relieve you.”

    “That doesn't-” Levi narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in mild confusion. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

    “It doesn't have to. It's the thought that counts.” Erwin winked, the sight causing a light blush to spread across Levi's cheeks.

    “I'm glad you're feeling comfortable enough to flirt, if you can even call it that, but maybe you could save the attempts to woo me until we're back within the safety of the walls.”

    “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin sucks at flirting. Sorry, I don't make the rules.


	3. Day One.2;; Survive || Erwin x Hanji x Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One.2;; Survive  
> Levi x Hanji x Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. SFW. OT3.

    “Boo!” The eccentric brunette shouted as she jumped out from behind a tattered curtain. 

    “Hanji! Can you not?” Levi hissed between gritted teeth, slapping her arm away as she leaned forward to embrace him.

    “Don't be such a sourpuss!” 

    “Shouldn't you leave the jumpscares to the employees?” Erwin smiled down at them both, ushering them forward with a gentle hand on each of their backs.

    They continued through the haunted house, Hanji pouting the entire time. It was their biweekly date night and somehow the new horror attraction was brought up. Promising a night of excitement and fear, Hanji insisted they attend the grand opening. Within moments they were en route, much to Levi’s chagrin. He didn't find it scary, per se, but rather ridiculous. He had trouble refraining from hitting the actors, as his natural instinct was to fight rather than flee. It was wasting a lot of his mental energy to keep himself in check, which led to a much shorter temper than usual.

    Around every few turns, an actor would pop up at the trio. Without fail, Hanji squealed and jumped onto whichever of the two males were closest at the time. They kept trekking through the large establishment, huddling in a small circle as they peered around corners. It wasn't until a Mad Scientist began to trail them that Erwin dropped his small smile in favor of a startled gasp. A pale hand gripped his shoulder and his expression of pure terror was priceless. Neither of his lovers would ever let him live it down. 

    They picked up their pace after that incident. Levi sped up to match Erwin’s quick gait, which he was maintaining in order to escape Hanji’s jeers. The corridors felt endless. More and more ghouls, vampires and murderers crossed their path. The blond led them deeper into the house. Soon they found themselves in a room filled with mirrors. There seemed to be no exit and once they stepped inside, the entrance disappeared as well. They stumbled inside, hands gliding across the cold surface of the reflective panels in hope of finding an escape.

    “This is going to prove quite difficult,” Erwin murmured as he sidled forward a few spaces. He stopped once he realised there were mirrors on every side. His face was devoid of emotion as he backtracked to the group. “Or rather impossible.”

    “Don’t be silly, it'll be a blast!” Hanji grinned as she sidestepped around the tall male. 

    Her two boyfriends gaped at her as she navigated the maze. They followed behind, eager to escape the nightmare room of reflections. Staring off to his side, Levi glanced into one of the many mirrors. He had the perfect view of both Hanji’s breasts in her v-neck shirt and Erwin’s ass in his tight jeans. The view was captivating. He ceased walking mid-step, unaware of just how close behind the blond was. With no time to slow down, Erwin crashed into the smaller male. Levi toppled forward, slamming into a slab of glass. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed his forehead. Hanji was far enough ahead to avoid the collision, but her snorts echoed throughout the entire room. 

    “Babe! Are you okay?” Erwin gasped, kneeling beside the injured man. 

    “I'm fine! And don't give me a weird pet name!” Levi snapped. 

    “Come on, you two handsome devils! Let's get this over with!” Hanji began to moan in an attempt to recreate an otherworldly sound, shaking each of her fingers in rapid succession. “After all, the end is near!”

    “Your enthusiasm is always appreciated, dear,” Erwin sighed, a weary smile returning to his lips as he looked between the two people he cared for most. 

    Erwin decided to carry his boyfriend the rest of the way. Though he protested, Levi soon gave up and let him. No matter how hard or long he argued, Erwin would have won - he always did. When it came to coddling, he was the biggest offender. While Hanji didn't mind that side of him and called him a giant teddy bear because of it, Levi adored it. It felt nice to have someone willing to protect him after spending so many years fending for himself. He'd never admit it, though. 

    They soon found themselves outside of the haunted house, free of the torture within. What felt like an eternity within the building had only be two hours. The night was ending and the trio were exhausted, though Hanji claimed to have enough energy to go clubbing for a few more hours. There weren't many people outside as most went straight on to their next destination after finishing the attraction. Erwin held Levi a little closer to his chest to project his warmth onto him. There was a chill in the air and he didn't want him to catch a cold on top of the headache that would be forming within the next few hours. They began to walk home, Hanji a few steps ahead once again. Without warning, she spun around on her feet.

    “Now wasn't that fun?” She exclaimed, hopping in place as she stared between the two.

    “Levi was hurt.”

    “I wasn't,” Levi yawned as he snuggled into Erwin’s chest, “but it still sucked.”

    “Well I'm pretty sure you ran into that mirror just so Erwin would baby you.”

    “I'm pretty sure you're an idiot and I don't know why I fell in love with you.”

    Erwin and Hanji stared at one another, eyes wide as they processed the statement. It was uncharacteristic for Levi to show his emotions or so openly admit his feelings. Erwin checked his temperature and the sight of the injury. Running his hand across his forehead, he frowned. There was already a small bump, as well as some dark red and light blue bruises. Levi had drifted off to sleep during the small but thorough examination. His gentle snores broke the silence of the cool night air. 

    “He's being sweet, did Hell freeze over?” 

    “He must have a concussion,” Erwin gasped. 

    The blond started tapping his face, each strike harder and firmer than the last until Levi’s eyes snapped open. Bewildered, he stared between the two. Within seconds, his signature scowl graced his face. He smacked away Erwin’s hand, which was still waiting mere inches above his cheek to deliver another blow. 

    “Thanks, asshole. Wake up the guy with insomnia, why don't you?”

    “Nevermind, he's fine,” Hanji laughed. She skipped over to Erwin’s side. Placing a chaste kiss on the growing mark on Levi's head, she ran her fingers through his silky black hair and beamed. “Hey Erwin, Levi, I love you both. Thank you for coming out with me tonight.”

    “Whatever.”

    “It was our pleasure, honey.”

    “Oh, and Erwin?” Hanji smiled as she held onto his muscular bicep. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and willed a slight blush to tint her cheeks. Erwin knew what she was doing, well aware of all of her tricks after so many years of being together. He nodded down at her. With what she hoped was a cute and irresistible pout, she asked the question that had been burning on her mind for the last half an hour. “Will you carry me too?”

    Erwin sighed before lowering himself to his knees, “Come on, sweetie, get on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaked out in a haunted house once and almost broke my nose in the mirror room.


	4. Day One.3;; Survive || Annie x Bertholdt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One.3;; Survive  
> Annie x Bertholdt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Fluff.

    Bertholdt frowned as he looked around the arena. Most of his teammates were down, but at least all of his enemies had been eliminated. Everyone on the field glared at him and he could feel drops of sweat accumulating on his brow. Their negativity seeped across the expanse of broken blockades and the courage he had moments before during the heat of battle was lost. Envy oozed off every single person within the fenced area, even from his own teammates. He backed away from the myriad of intimidating eyes until he hit a wall. It would be a long day and he prayed their jealousy would dissipate once they exited the grounds and washed the paint off. 

    “Hey, you,” a feminine voice called out to him, snapping him out of his reverie. He turned to face the woman, recoiling once his eyes met her cold, stern gaze. “You kicked all their asses?”

    He nodded, unsure of what to say. Her fringe framed her face, softening her otherwise harsh features. Her eyes were crystal blue and emotionless. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and her demeanor screamed superiority alongside absolute authority. She continued to stare him down and though he towered over her, he felt small and weak. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with, that much was certain. He was already smitten.

    “I challenge you to a match. I'm the reigning champions in these parts-” she waved her hand in a lazy circle, eyes locking onto his, “-and I'd hate for people to think there's a new top dog around here.”

    She didn't waste time waiting for his response. Turning on her heels, she beckoned for him with a small wave over her shoulder before trekking across the field. With a single glare, she commanded the previous losers to get off her field. She meant business and Bertholdt couldn't help but feel concerned. He had come out here to have fun with his coworkers but that had backfired after he discovered his latent talent for paintball. Now a small but fierce woman wanted his head and he didn't dare refuse her. 

    “Let me show you how a true warrior fights,” she called out from behind a concrete partition. He gulped as he heard her cock her gun. A few more seconds crawled by before she shouted the signal to begin.

    From the moment Bertholdt saw her glance through her scope, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her lips parted just a hair, he had no doubt in his mind that he would lose. It was a close match, but she dominated every encounter they had on the field. No matter the distance, she kept him on the run. The match lasted twenty minutes before she took pity on him and stopped their game of cat and mouse. When he least expected it, he was pelted with paintballs from what seemed like every direction.

    He winced as he stood up once more, having tripped over his own feet once the final assault started. Glancing around the arena, he searched for those beautiful, icy pools he had spent a little too much time gazing into. He shook his head; he had let his guard down and his body was paying the price. Soon soft footsteps pattering along the pavement alerted the gentle giant to her presence. 

    “You're amazing,” Bertholdt murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided her piercing gaze.

    “Thanks, but most people call me Annie. And you are?”

    “B-Bertholdt,” he stammered, thrown back by her quick retort. “Perhaps we could, uh, have a rematch some time.”

    Annie smirked as she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. “Or we could just get dinner tonight instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beruani is so cute!


	5. Day Two;; Devotion || Jean x Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two;; Devotion  
> Jean x Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW and fluffy!  
> (Like literally everything else so far (and probably for the rest of the week))

    At first Armin thought Jean was just being a good friend when he started hanging around more and offering to train with the blond. Soon it expanded to eating meals together and then even spending their free time with one another. It would be remiss to say he wasn't friendly before, but there was something else lingering behind his actions that Armin just couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps it was the small smile that would inch across his face when he heard Armin laugh or the way his eyes twinkled when they spent too many hours talking about anything and everything rather than heading to bed like the rest of their comrades. Maybe it was how Jean went out of his way to comfort Armin, sometimes going as far as holding him until he fell asleep. 

    There was no denying that he received special treatment from the brunet. The other members of the Survey Corps were noticing as well. Rumours spread like wildfire for a few days but soon died out, leaving behind no trace of the accusations. No one spoke of it out loud any longer and Armin suspected Jean was the main cause. While his sexuality was no concern of others, he had developed a tendency to defend Armin’s honour as of late. When Armin questioned him about it, he had shrugged and said, ‘That's what friends do’.

    Armin rather enjoyed this soft side of Jean. It was precious to him for he knew that it wasn't something the brunet shared with anyone else. Armin reciprocated in kind, offering as much of his heart as Jean was willing to receive. He gave him his knowledge, time, and energy, as well as intimacy in the form of a warm embrace after a long session of training in the dead of night or a touch that lingered a moment longer than what most would deem acceptable. They were small gestures filled with unspoken affection.

    He was well aware that these interactions didn't convey just how passionate he felt about Jean, but he didn't want to throw his heart on the line in case he was misreading the situation. It wasn't everyday that he found himself drawn to another person. He soon realised he was inexperienced in this field. Mikasa and Eren provided no good advice and he didn't dare ask his elders. Dating within the Corps was discouraged, after all, so he ignored that nagging feeling within and chose to accept Jean as his friend and nothing more. 

    As such, they continued to dance around one another. Neither had the courage to confess to the other out of fear of rejection. Days turned to weeks that trickled by into months. They became inseparable. Whenever they weren't on a mission, they were by each other’s side. Whole evenings passed in silence, no words or actions necessary to enjoy the company of the other. What they had was deeper than a fleeting affair and based not on lust or desire but on consideration and adoration. For this reason, Armin considered them more than friends and greater than lovers.

    It wasn't until the second year of their relationship that they confirmed their feelings for one another. Eren had cracked a joke about how the whole Scouting Legion was waiting for their wedding announcement and invitations. Both men had blushed. Jean stammered on about how they were just good friends and Armin insisted their relationship was platonic. Neither had lied in their statements, though they still felt deceived at heart. It was a long week of yearning; both wanted to confess but the words seemed to fade away before they left their throats. 

    Armin took the initiative once they returned home from a short but dangerous mission. Jean had almost died and the thought of losing him before he had the chance to admit just how much he had fallen for the brunet would have burdened his soul. He couldn't stand - no, he downright _refused_ to spend another day in regret. Their lives were too fleeting and there were some things worth risking heartbreak for. 

    With only an ounce of hesitation and a plethora of courage, he had pulled Jean aside and poured years of repressed emotion into one tiny sentence. They had stared at one another for quite some time but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were used to communicating through subtle glances and gentle smiles, after all. Jean’s hand hovered above Armin’s cheek. The blond nodded, a rose-pink tint dusting his face as he awaited the contact. Warm fingertips grazed across his features. They travelled along his jaw, brow and lips before falling away. Jean leaned forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders in a loose but tender hug. Armin’s blush darkened when he felt his partner’s lips press against his hair and the words he spoke prior repeated back to him with unequivocal sentiment.

    “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if this was a real fic. Talk about a slow burn.


	6. Day Three;; Moments || Levi x Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three;; Moments  
> Levi x Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW.  
> Short because I wrote this at like ten pm the night before it was meant to be posted.

    It took Levi a long time to not only realise but to accept his feelings for Hanji. Over the years, his affection for the brunette had deepened. He admired her tenacity and respected her strength. She never backed down from what she believed in. Levi saw her as the epitome of what a person should be. After awhile, those feelings of adoration increased and grew beyond his comprehension. There were several times throughout their friendship that stood out to him, times when he could feel himself gravitating toward her. In fact, he could remember seven distinct moments.

    It started when they first met. Already the cogs were turning. Levi had taken notice of her within seconds of her approach. He was shocked when she spoke to him, Farlan, and Isabel. He would never forget how kind she was. She didn't care that they were from the underground. She didn't care that they were thieves, that they were _criminals_ , because she respected their abilities in the field. It was one of the first times he had felt welcomed, not just in the Scouting Legion, but his entire life. Hanji made him feel like a person. 

    One thing Levi never understood, though, was her interest in titans. It went beyond simple intrigue and scientific curiosity. At times she seemed obsessed with them. Levi hated titans, so perhaps he was biased. He didn't want to think about them when he wasn't on a mission. He didn't consider discussions about them relaxing nor did he wish to waste the little downtime they were granted stressing over them. He abhorred Hanji’s enthusiasm toward them, but found himself listening to her rants most nights anyway.

    Over time, he came to scorn her and her “love” for the giant monstrosities. He grew tired of hearing how exciting they were and how much they could learn from potential studies based around them. For awhile, he stopped talking to her lest she mention the new set of atrocities she kept as pets. When he confronted her on the subject, she laughed, “I don't need your approval, Levi.” She clapped him on the shoulder whilst wearing a dazzling smile, her eyes gleaming. He felt a pang of guilt for the remark and his prior behavior but said nothing as he walked away. Within a few weeks, he found himself drinking tea by her side and listening to her outlandish theories once more.

    They had gone on many missions together; it was nothing new at this point. If anything, it was routine. Travelling outside the walls was second nature to them. Hanji was skilled with her blades and gear, smart on her feet and lightning quick when it came to out maneuvering the salivating mouths of titans. For this reason, Levi couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her struggling to escape a variant. Dread consumed him. He couldn't stand to lose her. Levi felt a strong connection to her, an unshakeable bond even. She was one of the only people in the Survey Corps that he could tolerate. The thought of her dying out here in this shit world without hope, surrounded by monsters and devastation, was unbearable. 

    Rage blinded him as he raced through the wreckage of what used to be a serene village. The details of the titan kill weren't clear as they were shrouded by his fury. All he remembered after the fact was cradling Hanji, much to her amusement. Teasing him, she kissed his nose and laughed. She insisted she didn't need his help, though the sentiment was appreciated, and that she was testing different variants’ speed and reflexes. Levi didn't know whether he was more irritated at the swelling feelings within his heart or her desire to get face to face with titans just to prove one of her ridiculous speculations. He banished her from his mind for the rest of the mission. 

    There weren't many people who had seen Levi laugh, and there were even less that could make him smile. There was someone, however, that brought a smile to his face without fail. Of course, he waited until he was safe in his room and away from prying eyes to allow the uncharacteristic expression to grace his stoic features. The one who had melted his cold exterior and stolen his heart was none other than the woman he once couldn't stand. It was ironic how these things played out. He didn't know when he started to enjoy her ramblings or when he realised just how beautiful she was. Hanji was wild, crazy, and brilliant. She was perfect and Levi adored her.

    Sitting alone in the common area, Levi drank his tea and contemplated. He found himself falling more in love with Hanji with every passing day. Levi wanted to wake up beside her every morning, brushing aside her messy hair to stare into her soulful eyes for an eternity. He yearned to embrace her and to spend his life with her, just the two of them and the endless green fields of the countryside. Confessing this, however, was out of the question. Dating in the Regiment, no, dating in this _world_ was begging for pain. There were no happy endings. All that was left was to hide away his feelings and to bury them deep down. He couldn't burden Hanji with his emotions. She was a bright flower in this hell hole of a world. He refused to extinguish her light with the darkness that engulfed him. Descending into despair, he sat alone in the common room with his thoughts. 

    Alone, as he always was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere about seven basic emotions and just used them and I was going to use joy last but... things happened.


	7. Day Four;; Revenge || Reiner x Bertholdt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four;; Revenge  
> Reiner x Bertholdt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW. Fluff. Funny.   
> At least I think it is.

    It had started as an accident but soon escalated into a war. The small event was blown out of proportion and the once happy household was thrown into chaos. Terror lurked around every corner. Neither knew when the other would strike. They were on edge, every creak and moan sending shivers up their spines. It was only a matter of time before the next assault was launched. Both were out for revenge.

    Neither Reiner nor Bertholdt remembered who was at fault for the first blow. Reiner played the victim, however, and accused Bertholdt of targeting him whenever he was vulnerable. His moment of vulnerability being when he was naked in the shower. The water would fluctuate between ice cold to scalding hot every few seconds thanks to the laundry machine running at the same time. Reiner claimed that the brunet was well aware of his actions and their consequences, hence why he believed his own reaction was justified.

    Bertholdt hadn't suspected it. He didn't realise just how upset Reiner was over the water temperature problem. It had been an accident, after all. He had already forgotten about it the next day when he stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes blurry and moist from lack of sleep. He was too tired to notice the thicker granules within the sugar jar as he poured some into his morning coffee. Stirring in what he assumed was an abundance of sugar, he took a large gulp. Bertholdt thought of himself as a kind, forgiving man, but that was only after he had his caffeine fix. Without it, he was more than willing to swoop down to Reiner’s level.

    Reiner, still in bed and waiting for confirmation that his plan had worked, smirked when he heard Bertholdt scream. He had switched the sugar with salt, knowing full well that the brunet was like a zombie in the morning and wouldn't notice the small change. One of the perks of living with someone for so long was learning their routine. Bertholdt needed the hot beverage or he couldn't function - that was a fact of life. He was also running late to work on this beautiful Monday morning and had no time to find where the real sugar was hidden. With a sense of pride, Reiner rolled over and went back to sleep. Little did he know, Bertholdt wasn't backing down from this challenge. His retaliation already awaited the blond. 

    Reiner strutted into the kitchen after his shower. He was grateful that Bertholdt had left early today so he didn't have to worry about any problems with the water. He wasn't grateful, though, for the mess left on the counter after his little prank. There was coffee spilled all over, some even leaking onto the ground with a soft patter. Reiner rolled his eyes and ignored it. Grabbing a pan, some eggs, and vegetables, he set to work on his breakfast. Twenty minutes passed in silence. He slid his omelette onto a red dinner plate. Pulling the tomato sauce out of the fridge, he squeezed the bottle and gasped. The lid popped off and landed in his food as the majority of the container emptied out onto his plate. Sauce splattered onto the counter, mixing in with the coffee, as well as onto his shirt. Although he changed his attire soon after, grumbling the entire time, he noticed a red stain on his fresh white shirt once he arrived at work. He chuckled, the sound low and menacing enough to scare his coworkers, as he plotted his next move. Two can play this game, after all.

    Suspicions were high when Reiner came home. He didn't say a word to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch with a slice of pizza. He didn't even spare a glance in his direction or visit the kitchen to fetch his dinner. The blond went straight to their shared bedroom and hopped into bed. Bertholdt hoped he wasn’t too bitter about the childish prank from earlier and just needed some rest after a long day. He knew Reiner well enough to know that wasn't the case. Soon he would find himself ensnared beyond escape within their petty battle. There was no sensible end in sight. They were at war now.

    The next attack came at the end of the week. Bertholdt forgot his phone at home and Reiner didn't hesitate to play the dutiful and doting boyfriend, travelling into the heart of the city to give it to the brunet. Timing his arrival to coincide with the start of a meeting, he returned the device he had hid a few hours prior. Bertholdt said his thanks, giving Reiner a swift kiss before darting inside the conference room. Reiner wore a grin the entire distance to the subway. The other male had let his guard down and now Reiner was ready to strike. 

    “I- I don't know what this is, I'm so sorry,” Bertholdt murmured, his cheeks flaming as he fumbled to silence his phone. 

    The entire room was staring at him now. Some had amused grins, some suffered from secondhand embarrassment, but most shot daggers at the anxious brunet as he struggled to unlock the device. “Never Gonna Give You Up” echoed throughout the entire room. Bertholdt didn't even know his phone could play this loud as he always kept it on silent. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, he found the volume keys and at last silence filled the room. His entire body burned with embarrassment as he looked up at the people sitting around him. One of the couple’s mutual friends, Annie, rolled her eyes. He cursed his boyfriend and his sneaky trick under his breath. 

    Once the meeting was over, Bertholdt bolted out of the room. Running to his desk, he clocked out for lunch and headed for the elevators. He needed to have a serious word with Reiner. Searching his contact list, he almost cried out in frustration. Had he not been in a very crowded lift, he might have punched the wall. Every single one of his contacts had been renamed to Rick Astley and their photo changed to match. His text message and call history had been erased to boot. Dependent on technology, he had no clue what anyone's numbers were. He had no idea how to contact Reiner but he sure as hell had an idea on how to repay this lovely gesture. 

    A few days passed without incident. Even so, every day was torture as anticipation gnawed at Reiner. Whenever he opened a cupboard or entered a room, he double checked it for traps. He couldn't relax in the shower. Not even in his bedroom did he feel safe. His nights were restless. So when Bertholdt told him he had the day off, Reiner knew a prank was fast approaching. Unsure of what his partner could have conjured up, he went to work and tried to put aside his burning curiosity and mild trepidation. 

    Annie offered no consolation, either. He had called to check up on how Bertholdt was doing in the office as of late (and to weasel information out of her). She told him to grow up and that she wanted nothing to do with their game, but she also accepted his earlier invitation to dinner and that she'd see him later tonight. They ended up meeting in the subway before walking the rest of the distance to his apartment. Even though he spent the entire trip calming his nerves, he wasn't prepared for the final assault. Opening the door with Annie by his side, Reiner took a step inside the apartment and caterwauled as the fine particles poured down from the ceiling. Annie, who was known for her neutrality that bordered on indifference, followed suite with her own infuriated bellow.

    “What the actual fuck is this?” She screeched, trembling in anger as she gazed down at the glitter covering her entire body.

    “A-Annie!” Bertholdt gasped, jumping out of his seat, “I didn't know you were coming!”

    “Enough is enough already, you idiots!”

    “I’m sorry, Annie,” Reiner sighed while he rubbed his temples. 

    “I can't believe you dragged me into this mess,” she snapped, smacking Reiner across the arm. “If you don't have this shit sorted by the next time I visit, I'll kick both of your arses.”

    Turning on her heels, she stormed out of the apartment complex, leaving a trail of glitter in her wake. The two males stared after her, unwilling to face each other. Their prank war had gotten out of hand and they both knew it. It had gone on for too long; it was time to end it and make up. Neither wanted to be the one to admit fault, though, and they weren't sure how to move past the events of the last few weeks. After several awkward minutes, Bertholdt cast aside his pride and spoke up. 

    “Reiner…” 

    Bertholdt glanced at the colourful mess known as his boyfriend and the love of his life. To his surprise, Reiner grinned at him. Throwing his irritation and pettiness away, the blond crossed over to the couch. He wanted his boyfriend back. Reiner pulled the taller man down into an embrace. Bertholdt squeaked when he noticed glitter transferring onto his clothes and skin. Reiner laughed and pinched the brunet’s cheeks, causing Bertholdt to blush.

    “I've missed you, Bert. Your touch, your scent, your body, your smile. I'm tired of being near you without having you. I want you by my side, not just in body, but in heart and soul as well. I want all of you again. I want our early morning talks and our late night cuddling back. I need your warmth. I love you and I miss you and I can't stand not being here with you like this,” Reiner murmured before pulling Bertholdt into a kiss.

    “I've missed you too, Reiner,” his words transformed into a moan as the blond captured his bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a light tug. Bertholdt ran his hands down Reiner’s back, fingers resting on his ass before giving it a light squeeze. The action spurring him forward, Reiner pushed Bertholdt onto the couch before removing his own shirt. He unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside, his pants loosening enough to hang off his hips. Reiner then unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor. His boxers clung to his body, his own arousal growing when he noticed the tent in his boyfriend’s trousers.

    “I know I've been a _big dick_ lately, but can you find it _within yourself_ to forgive me?”

    Bertholdt chuckled, beckoning Reiner forward with his finger, “As if I can say no when I have this amazing view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week would be incomplete without this pair, tbh.


	8. Day Five;; Allies || Connie x Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five;; Allies  
> Sasha x Connie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Fluff.

    Fear electrified Connie’s entire body. While he had done this many times before, his nerves were still a wreck as he peered from side to side. The hallway was clear. There didn't seem to be anyone awake, but it wouldn't be the first time he caught others wandering the building in the dead of night. He couldn't hear anyone within the general vicinity of the kitchen, other than the large rat behind the door he was guarding. As she had done on so many nights before (sometimes even twice in one night!), Sasha was raiding the pantry for snacks. Claiming this to be the best time of night to stock up on her supplies, she dragged her boyfriend downstairs to partake in the role of a lookout. It would be bad if Erwin or Hanji found them, but there was someone worse that lurked the hallways in the wee hours of the morning. 

    “Cadet, what are you doing out at this hour?”

    “Captain Levi! Boy, am I glad you're here! So, get this. I'm down here, refilling my water jug, when I hear some people whispering. I can't be sure of who it is, but it sounds like Eren. You know how he is, always getting into trouble,” Connie’s laugh was strained as he rubbed his neck, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. “I'm conflicted. Should I check it out myself or wake up a senior officer? I mean, we can't just have people sneaking around and rummaging through rooms whenever they feel like it, right? But I'm just a lowly cadet! Then like a blessing in disguise, you arrived! So, uh, yeah…”

    Levi glared down at the young male. Assuming he would accept the excuse, Connie pointed a shaky finger down the hallway and murmured about how the noises were coming from the main hall. His voice was low and anxious; he hoped Levi wouldn't detect his lie. Steel-blue eyes followed his finger with a lazy tilt of the head, irritation crawling over his features as he crossed his arms. A minute passed in silence as the captain analysed the information presented to him. Returning his attention to Connie, he clicked his tongue.

    “Go back to bed. I'll handle this.”

    “Thank you, sir!”

    Connie turned on his heels and began to jog the opposite direction from Levi. He heard the captain’s retreating footsteps as he walked around the corner and proceeded off to track down Eren and whoever was tagging along with him this time. Once Connie was sure he was gone, he ran back to the kitchen. Slamming the doors open, he grabbed Sasha by the arm and tried to pull her away from the large pantry packed with miscellaneous foods. She growled, her knuckles paling as she clenched her sack of bread, cheese and apples. Her feet dragged along the ground as she fought to stay put, her hands stretching out toward the potatoes, sack still gripped between her fingers. 

    “Sasha, it's me! We have to hurry up! We don't have time for this,” Connie sighed as he wrestled with the brunette. Sasha snarled at him. She reminded him of a rabid dog, teeth bared and saliva dripping from her lips. Releasing her with a startled gasp, he decided to use a new tactic. “Levi is patrolling the area and he looks pissed off. I mean, even more pissed than usual. Remember the last time he caught you in here and he said if he ever caught you in here again, he'd make you regret it?”

    At the sound of Levi's name and the reminder of his previous threat, her resistance dropped. Holding the sack back to her chest, she darted to the door before peering out. Checking that both ways were clear, she beckoned Connie to her side. They ran back to the men's quarters without any trouble. Managing to collect enough food to supply snacks for the next few weeks whilst avoiding any further contact with their small but terrifying captain, the duo called the night a success.

    The men's dorms were usually empty due to the fact that everyone in the Survey Corps was sneaky and untrustworthy. The only two still in bed were Reiner and Bertholdt. This made it the perfect place to enjoy their stolen goods in peace and quiet, away from prying eyes. Sasha sighed in content after swallowing a large piece of bread while a thin slice of cheese.

    “Ahh, nothing beats a midnight snack! Thanks for having my back out there. Levi would’ve had my head otherwise.”

    “Of course. That's what boyfriends are for,” Connie grinned, picking up one of the apples and tossing it in the air. “Eren is going to be in for it when Levi catches him, though.”

    Sasha snorted, “You better hope Titan Boy doesn't find out you snitched on him.”

    Connie’s face paled as he thought about that very possibility. There was no way that idiot would let himself get caught, surely! Even if he did, Levi wouldn't mention that he received a tip on his whereabouts. Still, the prospect gnawed at Connie. It wasn't Eren that worried him, but rather his guardian, Mikasa. She was ferocious and a force to be reckoned with. He had no doubt in his mind that she would make him pay double whatever punishment Eren underwent. He gulped, “He won't.”

    “I guess we'll find out. Don't worry, I'll never forget you. Even after Mikasa kicks your ass into oblivion, I'll look back on our time together with fondness. It was fun while it lasted,” Sasha sighed, shaking her head in mock sadness.

    “Just eat your food and head back to your room already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ship I can see happening.  
> Like, come on. They're great together.


	9. Day Six;; Growth || Ymir x Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six;; Growth  
> Ymir x Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Fluff. Drabble.

    “Ymir! Guess what!” Historia exclaimed as she bounded across the dining room, over to where her best friend was looking out the window.

    Ymir sighed, averting her gaze from the sparring outside, “What?”

    “I've gotten taller! I'm still growing! I'll be taller than you one day, I know it.”

    “Oh really?” The brunette smirked at her much smaller companion, standing straight to emphasise her own height. She towered over the blonde. “I must have gotten taller as well then, because you're still as short as ever to me.”

    Historia huffed, “Don't joke! I'm being serious here.”

    “So am I.”

    “It's fine, say what you will. We’ll see who is laughing when I'm right and you're the short one,” Historia mumbled as she fell into one of the lounge chairs.

    “Why does it matter to you anyway? You're an adorable munchkin. Why change?”

    “Munchkin?!”

    “Sorry, I meant gremlin.”

    “Rude!” Historia cried, throwing her hands in the air. She pouted at the brunette, her large, blue eyes glimmering as rays of sunlight hit them. Historia knew it was Ymir’s roundabout way of showing affection, but she still played along and pretended to be offended. It was an odd relationship they had, with all the teasing on Ymir’s part and the chiding on Historia’s. Though Historia hadn't quite figured out her own feelings yet, she knew Ymir loved her.

    “Cheer up, buttercup. Since no one has noticed or cares that we’re not training, why don't we go to the dorms and do a little one-on-one sparring. I've got some moves I'd love to show you.”

    Historia’s eye sparkled as she sat up straight in her seat. She grinned at Ymir, oblivious to the other woman’s real intentions. Ymir slinked across the room, her hands resting on the back of the lounge chair as she observed the person she cared about more than anything else in this world. She was a goddess and Ymir adored her. Historia was kind, smart, loving and passionate. If anyone was capable of bringing light and peace back to this gloomy, devastated world, it was Historia. Ymir was more than content to stay by her side and protect her for as long as the blonde wanted. 

    “I'd love to learn something new! It never hurts to keep your arsenal fresh. That'll keep them on their toes!”

    “The technique I'm going to show you isn't one you use in the field...” Ymir hovered over the blonde, her fingers tracing the curve of her jawline. “It's one you use in the bedroom, between thighs with an expert tongue.”

    Historia’s face turned beet red, her voice a high-pitched squeal, “Ymir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I didn't know what to do for this prompt.


	10. Day Six.2;; Growth || Jean x Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six.2;; Growth  
> Jean x Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Angst. Drabble.  
> I want to say light angst but I've been told it's just angst, nothing light about it.  
> (But I think it's light)

    It had been twenty-five years since the accident but his feelings of adoration and endearment for his late wife never faltered. It was painful for the first few months, almost unbearable in fact. There were many times he contemplated how he could join her, desperate to hold her even if just for one last, fleeting moment. Every time he drove down the patch of highway where it happened, he could feel his heart tearing in two all over again. Over time, those feelings of sorrow and desolation faded away and Jean just felt numb. It wasn't until his family reached out to him and intervened (even going as far as forcing him to see a therapist) that he learned to let go of his anger and allow hope back in. 

    Taking the therapist’s advice, he chose to cherish her memory and celebrate her life rather than letting his own pass him by as he continued to mourn her. It had been three years, after all, and his mind and body were suffering from the torment he cast upon himself. She wouldn't want him to remain a shell of the man he once was, lost in the endless void of regret and self-condemnation. It was time to let the light back into his heart.

    Accepting that their fate was sealed and that there was no turning back time, Jean returned to the site of the fatal car crash and buried his hatred toward the other driver in the soil alongside some Japanese Cherry Tree seeds. The action was completed with ease but the ideology wasn't as simple to embrace. The other driver had murdered his wife, after all, and escaped unscathed aside from a few cuts and bruises. He didn't deserve Jean’s forgiveness, he didn't even deserve to live. These thoughts weren't abnormal, according to his therapist, but shouldn't be allowed to fester. That also was easier said than done. 

    Jean had continued to revisit the site every few days to check up on the seeds. While it was uncomfortable at first, it soon became a second home to him. He would sit down and talk to the budding plants, the conversation always steering toward the memories of his wife he was most fond of. The sun once high in the sky fell beyond the horizon as the hours passed. Jean reminisced about everything, from their wedding celebration to that time they ice skated beneath the never ending sea of stars. He spoke to the small trees of how they met, what her favourite ballet was, and how her smile could brighten the entire room. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered their last conversation together. She had bolted out of the bathroom and leapt into his arms. Holding the pink pregnancy test in front of his face, she informed him that their family would soon be gaining a new addition. He thought it was ironic how the best day of his life soon became a waking nightmare. 

    Within a few years, the seeds grew into saplings and then into mature, flowering trees. Jean thought they looked beautiful, much like his late wife. They were graceful and elegant, just as she had been. They gave him a sense of security and protection as their pink leaves hung overhead, just as she always had. He couldn't think of a tree that better suited the marvelous woman his wife had been. Pride swelled in his heart as he watched the trees grow over the years. They soon stood tall along the highway, flourishing throughout the spring as they brought colour to an otherwise dismal world.

    Even after twenty-five years, Jean’s love for her was undying. Every day he would sit beneath their cherry blossoms and gaze toward the sky. His back rested against one of the large trunks, his mind drifting toward sleep. It was serene amongst the shadows cast down from the towering trees; it was the perfect resting place. He felt close to her here, as if she lived on within the miniature garden he created in her honour. Sometimes he heard her voice, angelic and sweet, calling to him over the wind. He could feel her embrace, warm and welcoming, whenever he closed his eyes. This was their home, their own slice of heaven.

    “I love you, Mikasa. I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing but ~~JeanKasa Week is coming up so I just made a small piece for them here~~.  
>  I won't end up doing JeanKasa Week just like I won't do Ereri Week, whoops, I suck.


	11. Day Seven;; Free Day || Armin x Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven;; Free Day  
> Annie x Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW.   
> Rushed drabble because I'm lazy and I wasn't going to do the Free Day.

    Annie looked peaceful. Her face was expressionless, but at least she wasn't wearing her usual scowl. Her eyes were closed, almost as if she were asleep. She didn't move an inch as Armin approached, her body frozen and still. Armin thought she looked beautiful like this, at rest and free from the troubles of the world. At last, she didn't carry the burdens of her sins in secret. 

    Armin sat on a wooden chair next to her, gazing at her face for several minutes. He didn't get much time to visit her nowadays and he missed her. They hadn't been the best of friends but he had begun to crack the icy wall around her heart. He even had earned a few smiles from time to time. It was a rare, magnificent sight and Armin reveled in it. Those had been better days, back when they were happy in their ignorance. Since then their lives had plummeted into darkness and despair, into an unending nightmare. 

    “Hey Annie! You wouldn't believe what's been happening lately,” Armin laughed as he scratched the side of his face. “Eren broke a window while he was fighting with Jean. When Levi got ready to punish him with extra chores, Mikasa took the blame. She's always been a little too protective of him, don't you think? Anyway, Levi didn't fall for it and all three of them have stable duty for a month. Pretty harsh, right?”

    Armin sighed, sliding forward in his seat to get a closer look at the blonde. He wished things didn't end the way they had. He never had the chance to tell her just how much he appreciated her. He never had the chance to confess his affections for her. Armin pinched his arm, shaking his mind clear of the thought. Annie was a murderer and a traitor; he should despise and condemn her. Matters of the heart, however, were never that cut and dry.

    “I forgot to mention, we have a pretty good idea on who the Colossal and Armoured Titans are. Do you worry about them, Annie? Are you scared for them? Soon they'll be captured… or killed. Your friends, your comrades, they’ll be dead.” Armin stared at her, scanning for any signs of comprehension. He thought he saw her eyes flicker beneath their lids but it could have been his imagination. He leaned back into his chair with a light, sad chuckle, “I wonder if there's any truth to what they say… that people can hear and understand what people say to them while they're unconscious. You'd be pretty scared right now if you could. Full of fear for yourself and your friends, fear for what's to come. I hope you feel regret and remorse too, just as I do.

    “Well, I guess I should get going. It was nice seeing you, Annie,” Armin murmured after a few heavy moments of silence, reaching his hand out to touch the crystal encasement. “I hope you come out soon. We have many things to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Armin are adorable!  
> (I just really love Annie)  
> This is the end of AOTWeek!  
> I hope it was enjoyable and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy AOT Week 2k17!


End file.
